


The Thumpa Thumpa - Episode 1x08

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [8]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, M/M, Meta, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenges balancing being true to yourself with doing what you need to get ahead? Check. Struggles with ignorant, bigoted family members? Check. Brian chafing at the idea of being in any kind of a relationship but ultimately revealing he very much gives a shit? Check, check, and check. In many ways, 1x08 is a microcosm of the entire series, and Emy and Jackie Mag are here to chat all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumpa Thumpa - Episode 1x08

**Listen to episode 1x08 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x08/)! **

**Originally Posted: March 8, 2016**

**Duration: 48:38**

**Author's Note:**

> Need more of that thumpa thumpa?
> 
> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
